Acceleration Blast
Acceleration Blast is an incredibly powerful firing mode for the main cannon of several Sophia iterations, typically used to destroy especially powerful mutants with a massive beam blast. Debuting as a cutscene weapon at the end of Blaster Master: Blasting Again, it becomes somewhat more prevalent in the Zero duology. ''Blaster Master: Blasting Again In ''Blaster Master: Blasting Again the Acceleration Blast is the final attack used against Kaiser after defeating him though conventional means. Sophia J-7 undergoes a transformation that basically locks it to the ground and activates an enhancement to the cannon. It is evidently fueled by all the emotions that Roddy has because his mother tells him to pour all of them into the Acceleration Blast, saving Elfie and defeating Kaiser. ''Blaster Master Zero Acceleration Blast makes its first appearance as a gameplay-usable weapon after being obtained from Venom Master in Area 7. As an alternate firing mode for SOPHIA III's main cannon, it fires normal Crusher Shot shots when the Shoot button is tapped, and requires a full SP bar to use its actual effect. Holding the Shoot Button to actually charge the weapon begins an animation sequence where SOPHIA III deploys ground locks and transforms into a massive cannon. The SP bar changes from a notched meter to a continuously filling bar while charging; no SP is consumed if the charge is released prematurely by ceasing input or being damaged. Successfully charging and firing the Acceleration Blast fills nearly the entire screen in SOPHIA III's facing direction with a colossal laser shot dealing massive damage and draining the entire SP bar. Acceleration Blast also comes installed on Sophia Zero, which has the same SP requirements to fire, but a shorter charge time and the power to retain a charge if damaged. Additional dialogue plays if Acceleration Blast is used successfully against Skeleton Boss, who will also be destroyed in a single hit; the dialogue will still play if performed in Destroyer Mode, however, it will not instantly defeat Skeleton Boss this time around. Blaster Master Zero 2'' Gaia-SOPHIA does not possess the Acceleration Blast, but can emulate its effect with the Full Accel Burst Sub-weapon. Weapons with identical effects are employed against the player by Atom and Dig-Rawler. The Acceleration Blast nevertheless appears again in Area Ω when Eve, separated from Jason after the defeat of Planade-G, discovers Andreia and finds it installed aboard that Metal Attacker, but in a locked state. Confronting the Mutant Cocoon (and true final boss of BMZ2) Drolrevo, Eve unleashes the Acceleration Blast with covering fire from the three allied MAs summoned by the Emblems and an ambiguous "Purification Energy" channeled through I-HIX. It is used in cutscene form, with the perspective shifting to first-person from Andreia's cockpit. This Acceleration Blast is able to save Jason from his petrification and cure Eve's own corrupting body, though it is unknown why this is the case. Eve assumes this effect was added due to her fueling the Acceleration Blast with "purification energy", an exact reason, however, is not given. It is also assumed that Andreia is either totaled or rendered otherwise inoperable after the attack, given Eve's lamentations to that end in the final Talk conversation as Jason and G-SOPHIA face off against Drolrevo Mastro. Category:Blaster Master: Blasting Again Category:Blaster Master Zero Category:Weapons Category:Blaster Master Zero 2